


Closer

by AceLucky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Comfort, Daydreams, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Erwin Smith, Eruri gives me life and hope okay, Hurt/Comfort, Levi's cravat, Love, M/M, Mercy - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Sex, Swearing, These two dorks, breath play, cute arguments, eruri - Freeform, fuck sake old men, useful uses for cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Levi has done something to upset Erwin and so must be punished... Pretty much pwp, though there's a little bit of comfort/fluff that alludes to more at the end ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smutty Eruri because I have no f/t job and it needed to be done . Explicit, obviously. But aside from that I can’t think of any TW that apply (maybe due to a bit of choking/more extreme dominance)? Hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you notice anything glaringly wrong or anything you really enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated!

His hand was wrapped round his throat, he could feel Levi struggling for breath, the muscles of his neck contorting and straining against the will of his fingers. 

“Is this what you want Levi?” Erwin murmured into his ear. 

Levi nodded the best he could with Erwin loosening his grip just a little in order to allow him that manoeuvre. 

“But,” Levi just managed to choke out.

Erwin cocked his head to the side, further loosening his grip to allow Levi to speak, “But,” he repeated, practically spitting.

“What if someone catches us?” Levi felt the hard and unexpected contact of Erwin’s hand slap his right ass cheek. 

“No one will catch us, I promise,” Erwin kissed his lovers earlobe. Hot breath like rain in summer so it seemed to Levi, the sweetest relief. 

It’s almost always this way, Erwin claims Levi again and again and Levi likes it that way, needs it that way. Levi has to know he is wanted, that he has done not just a good job, but the best job. Erwin’s arms are a shelter for him, the only place that ever felt like home. There are moments when he takes control, but this is not one of those days. 

“Why here?” Levi asked before Erwin had a chance to strengthen his grip again. 

Erwin smirked as he pushed his body closer to Levi, making the smaller mans’ body press tight against the trunk of the tree. His hand gripped Levi’s waist, sliding round to the front and gently running over the bulge in between his legs that was already growing harder.

“Oh I think you know why, don’t you?” squeeze. 

Levi shook his head, “No Commander,” his knees buckled at the feeling of Erwin’s hand against his cock. Even through the material of his trousers, it left him panting. 

“You’re a liar,” Erwin sneered as he grabbed the back of Levi’s hair with his free hand, yanked his head back so Levi could see him better. “You know what you did.”

Levi blinked back tears, “I…Commander I don’t know,” he gulped. Levi knew what he’d done wrong but he preferred it this way, forcing Erwin to be angry and controlling. Though Erwin hadn’t really answered the question, Levi imagined it was to torture him, he was always so afraid of getting caught, what better place to be than here against this exact tree in such close proximity to the others. 

Erwin pulled his head back even further, “I think you’re lying on purpose aren’t you,” he paused, “Brat.” The word left Erwin’s mouth, thick and heavy, like a stag during rutting season. Levi let out a whelp at the use of that word, that was his word, no one called him brat. 

Erwin coaxed Levi’s head a little so he could look at him when he spoke, “How about if you don’t confess to me what you did, I’ll let go of you, leave you here all frustrated with nothing but a hand to comfort you.” 

“No,” Levi was on the verge of tears, the pain, expected pleasure and humiliation was too much, he breathed in deeply, rugged and desperate, “No Commander, I’m sorry, please.”

Erwin smiled and kissed Levi’s cheek, “Good boy, now what did you do?”

“I cleaned up your room without asking permission,” he panted, his eyes clenched tightly shut as Erwin slowly started to undo the buckles of his straps, “I moved paperwork you couldn’t find.” 

“Exactly,” he spat, his hand clenching round the smaller man’s throat once again.

Levi wanted to cry out as he felt the Commander’s hands riding up his shirt, running over his flat stomach and abs, the feeling of his fingernails against his flesh made old aches open anew. 

“God knows I want to fuck you against this tree, just a shame you’re so short,” Erwin snorted. Levi felt his cheeks redden, he knew even on tip toes their hips just didn’t quite even out, Erwin was far too tall and when in a standing position would have to pick him up to fuck him. 

Levi was choking, trying to talk but found his airwaves restricted. Erwin once again loosened his grip, “I’m sorry Commander, punish me, please,” he begged.

When Erwin’s hand moved again it went down low, with Levi’s belt buckle undone he was able to slip his hand down his trousers and under the waistband of his briefs. Erwin took a hold of Levi’s cock firmly in his large hands and squeezed, feeling the other’s member pump with blood and pulsate as it grew hard. “Oh petal,” Erwin moaned into his ear, unable to refrain from using one of his favourite pet names for the other, “You’re so hard, it doesn’t take much does it?”

Levi spluttered, “No Commander,” his body trembling, knees so weak he thought he might fall down or cum into Erwin’s hand at any moment. Erwin too was struggling with his own erection pushing hard against his trousers, he pushed his hips into the back on Levi, making sure his lover could feel how hard he was.

“Now,” he spoke gruffly, his lips heading to Levi’s neck as he removed his hand from his throat. He admired the bruises he’d left, careful to only leave marks lower down where his cravat would cover them. He kissed Levi’s neck several times, soft at first, slowly gaining intensity until he bit down hard. At this Levi let out a cry and bucked his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of Erwin’s cupped hand several times.

“Mercy,” he begged, tears stinging his eyes. 

Erwin could take it no longer, there were times where he could spend forever winding Levi up, drawing it out, teasing him relentlessly. However today as much he was trying to be stern and angry, he really just needed to be close to his Levi.

Erwin spun Levi round and pushed him playfully back into the tree trunk, “Shhh my love, I shall show you mercy,” Erwin cupped Levi’s chin and brought it forward to kiss his lips. 

For all the dominance and violence that surrounded their relationship, Levi too lived for these moments, the soft, tenderness away from preying eyes.

The peaceful moment was broken when Erwin pulled away from Levi and ordered him, “Knees now.”

Levi nodded, would do whatever Erwin commanded of him to the end of the earth and back. He knelt down and was faced with Erwin’s cock poking hard against his trousers, he nuzzled against the material. He could smell the heady scent from there and longed to taste him, 

“Did I tell you to do that?” Erwin said, but it wasn’t harsh, not like he intended. Instead he was smiling, “My pet.” He stroked Levi’s soft hair, “Now undo and suck.”

Levi undid Erwin’s belt buckle and flies, desperate to release his Commander into the cool air before greedily devouring him in his hot mouth. In moments Levi was taking in as much of Erwin as he could, his mouth stretching on Erwin’s thick member which was hitting the back of his throat over again. There was little that felt more satisfying to Levi than having Erwin’s cock buried so deep in his mouth so that it virtually disappeared. His right hand reached up to squeeze the base, making Erwin groan in pleasure.

“Oh sweetness,” he moaned as he pulled more roughly on Levi’s hair, forcing his head to bob up and down. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he practically purred. Levi gave him a look, the same look he’d give Eren and the younger ones when calling them brats. Erwin had to chuckle, he knew what that look meant, ironically he was in trouble, he was breaking character. 

There were many nights when they would make love, it would be slow, sweet and consume them entirely. But there were times like this when Levi needed Erwin to be harsh with him, control him and show him no mercy. 

“Suck, harder,” Erwin ordered as he begun to buck his hips into Levi, fucking his mouth he was afraid he’d cum within minutes. Levi was so perfect, so willing to obey and with such a small, tight mouth normally used to bark orders at others and speak with disdain. 

“Stop,” he pulled Levi away who let out a disappointed groan, “But,” he protested.

Erwin shook his head, “You know I was going to take you on all fours, but I really don’t have the energy to fuck you today,” he cupped Levi’s chin.

Levi let out a groan of disappointment, “Commander, please.”

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t get to cum did I? No, I’m going to let you fuck yourself on my cock.” Erwin smirked as he lowered himself to the ground then lay on his back, his arms folded behind his head.

He closed his eyes, “Well?”

Levi looked like a deer in the headlights, “Errr Erwin, I forgot the lube,” he hung his head in shame. That was his duty to remember lube and he had let down his lover, yet another punishable offence. 

“Tsk,” Erwin scolded, “Well then, maybe I’ll just have to see what we can do without it huh?” 

Levi knew what that meant, it was rare that Erwin would taste him like this but when the opportunity came along he knew better than to argue. In a flash Levi was posed on all fours, ass in front of Erwin’s face, his mouth quivering above the top of his cock. Afraid to suck without permission, afraid that if he felt too good Erwin would cum before he’d even got his chance to fill him up. 

Levi felt Erwin’s hands on his ass, squeezing, rubbing, moulding them the way he did. He felt a light kiss, almost loving followed by a hard slap, his skin still stinging he felt another kiss, the softness of Erwin’s lips soothing to his red skin. The blows came frequently then, Levi’s head dropped in shame so his lips were pressed against Erwin’s member.

Erwin slapped him harder and Levi let out a small yelp of pain, “Shhh,” Erwin corrected him.

“Sorry Commander,” he stuck his ass higher in the air, not ashamed of indulging his greatest of pleasures. Slap, his body shivered. 

His head jerked up when he felt Erwin’s spit land right on the tight knot in between his cheeks. He was flushed red feeling his Commander’s saliva trickle down into the opening and down his thighs. Erwin spat on him again and then drove a finger inside him, no preparation, just straight in. Another finger scissoring him, getting him ready.

“Please Commander,” he was thrusting his hips to meet the bigger man’s fingers. 

Erwin’s hand reached out for Levi’s hair and pulled him right back so his muscles were straining, it was near impossible for Levi not to fall down onto the others body. “Back it up,” Erwin spoke slowly.

Levi shuffled his knees backwards so his ass was much closer to Erwin’s mouth, despite not sucking on Erwin’s cock again he could already see pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Erwin’s mouth was on him then, hungry and eager, licking at the smaller man’s tight hole, lapping like a dog at a water bowl. “You like that don’t you?”

Levi was unable to make no sound apart from to whimper in response.

Erwin tugged at Levi’s hair causing him to cry out, his tongue leaving his behind, “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, yes it feels so good.”

Erwin took one very long lick from Levi’s sack right up, savouring the taste. He pulled away for a moment and then penetrated Levi with his tongue. Levi’s legs were practically buckling, his fingernails felt like they were breaking with the force of digging into the ground to keep himself steady.

Erwin retreated, slowly letting Levi’s head drop back down, “Well then brat I think you’re prepared enough now,” he smirked.

Levi took that as a sign to climb off Erwin and then back on the other way so he was facing him. Erwin took Levi’s face in his hands, there was a moment, just a flash where love and tenderness was there, then gone just as quickly. 

“Well it’s not going to penetrate itself,” he grunted.

Levi nodded, ‘Yes Sir,” he moved forward a little and sat up. He slid himself over Erwin’s cock until the tip found his entrance.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he slowly lowered himself onto his lover. 

That was the face that Erwin loved the most, the face Levi pulled whenever he was penetrated for the first time during sex. His eyes would screw up, his lips would be parted just slightly to allow whispers and whimpers to escape, his cheeks flushed, breath hitched. It was only when he’d lowered himself as far as he was able that he once again opened his eyes and stared down at a smirking Erwin. 

“Petal,” Erwin spoke softly, reaching for Levi’s lips, tracing them with his fingers and dipping one into the others mouth.

Levi groaned as he raised himself off Erwin and then back down again, he built up a steady pace. Erwin could see Levi was growing tired, they had had a busy day after-all, so helped his lover by thrusting his hips up to meet him, the first time was so unexpected that Levi let out a yelp as Erwin’s cock hit his prostate. 

“Fuck Erwin,” he moaned, his own cock bobbing up and down between their two bellies. 

 

Though it took all the energy he had to keep up the pace, Levi was so desperate for friction he went to take hold of his cock when Erwin brushed his hand out the way, “I’m in control.” Levi backed down momentarily, almost wounded, but then saw that softening in Erwin’s eyes, the smile on his face. Yes, Erwin was in control, he would be the one to bring forth such ecstasy and Levi could live with that.

Erwin gripped his hand round Levi’s cock, “Nghhh,” Levi threw his head back as Erwin pumped away in rhythm with Levi’s, squeezing at the base harder every time. 

It didn’t take long for Erwin to feel like he would explode, the heat between his legs, the flush of his cheeks, the way his breath was hitching in between pants, “Faster Levi,” he ordered, “Ahhhhh!”

When Erwin came, he came hard, his body jerking violently, back arched off the ground. Levi let out a scream as Erwin once again hit his prostate, Levi’s finger nails dug deep into Erwin’s shoulder blades which only served to make Erwin squeeze harder round the smaller man’s cock. 

“Cum for me,” Erwin ordered, though breathless he had just enough energy to push Levi over the edge.

When Levi came it was virtually silent, he bit his lip so hard to stop himself from crying out that it bled. Levi came hard over Erwin’s hand, hot and thick where they hadn’t had a moment alone for weeks, his body bent over. Erwin reached up and wiped the blood away graciously with one finger. But the moment after Levi came was the moment the guilt set in, the moment a darkness he could almost describe as depression sunk it’s teeth into him. 

Levi went silent and lay down slowly, a crumpled mess on the woodland floor. The moss a welcome, cool, dampness against his cheek. Erwin’s arms were wrapped around him pulling him tighter, he could have sworn he felt tears under Levi’s eyes. 

“What’s this?” He asked full of concern. 

He rolled Levi over who refused to show him his face and instead buried it in his chest, “Nothing you need to worry about,” he replied coldly. He paused for a moment before sighing, “Tch, this wasn’t supposed to be like this was it?” His tone didn’t change. 

Erwin kissed Levi’s cheek, “Like what love?”

“Love,” Levi repeated mocking the Commander’s accent, “It was meant to be fun, just fun…” he took a moment to consider his words, “It’s too late now.” 

He knew the time would come when he would feel abandoned, Erwin’s dream and humanity’s hope had to come first above everything else. In the end Levi knew he would be left behind. He squirmed uncomfortably as he felt Erwin’s cum leak from him, for all the pleasure he hated how dirty and unclear it felt afterwards. 

“Here,” Erwin pulled what he thought was a handkerchief from his pocket and reached round to gently wipe him.

Levi hissed, he was still hot, the contact stung a little and just reminded him of the sin he had committed. Levi preferred to be stoic, it was safer that way not to allow himself to get too attached or at least not to show his emotions. The problem with Erwin was that it was impossible to allow himself that safety, love, trust and loyalty were constantly surging through his veins for his Commander.

 

“Levi please don’t worry,” Erwin cooed and puckered his lips as if asking for a kiss.

Levi grumbled under his breath, ignoring the tears that were still slightly blinding and leant up to meet Erwin’s lips. 

Erwin pulled Levi in closer as their lips parted, “I’m not going to let you go, I refuse.”

“Tch,” Levi smirked and rolled his eyes. 

“You know how stubborn I can be,” Erwin reassured him, meeting his lips once again. 

Levi pulled away, a look of concern on his face.

“Haven’t I reassured you?” Erwin asked smoothly, sounding almost hurt.

Levi rolled his eyes, tears? What tears? “It’s not that,” he looked round frantically, “Where did you put my cravat?”

“Oh it’s…” Erwin froze in horror, realising what he’d done. He pulled out the cloth he’d thought was his handkerchief from behind him, now soiled with his own sticky mess, his cheeks burning red, “I think you might be punishing me next time.”

A rage burnt in Levi’s eyes for just a second, he opened his mouth wide as if to shout, then let out another soft tut, “Fuck sake old man, what a mess,” he rolled his eyes and pushed Erwin back onto the grass. Levi couldn’t help it anymore, he started to laugh and allowed himself to be pulled into Erwin’s arms who was now laughing as well. 

“You’re a mess,” Erwin teased between giggly, childish kisses. 

Levi stared down at him, furrowed his brows, “Funny, I am a mess around you aren’t I? But suddenly it doesn’t quite seem to bother me half as much.” 

When they’d stopped laughing and indulging in one another’s kisses, Erwin held Levi tight to him watching the fading sun on the horizon he knew they would have to resume normality at any moment. Still the beating of Levi’s heart against his chest, the soft breaths he could hear, reminded him of lazy summer days like the kind his father would have believed in somewhere beyond the wall. Erwin was sure with Levi by his side anything was possible.


End file.
